Shazam How Marvelous!
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: Billy Batson found himself in Remnants and it's up to him to team Rwby and their allies to defeat Salem. Though how will they face Shazam's enemies like Black Adam well let us see. Also let us enjoyed a little love relationship between Ruby and Shazam. Will Shazam help Ruby Rose and her friends quest to defeat Salem and her army or will the hero finally meet his match.
1. Marvelously

Chapter 1 here come a hero

**The contest is about to come with a conclusion. Meanwhile here come the chapter 1 of The story And one of you pointed out that season 3 will much better to start the story here and I change season 1 to 3 enjoy the show.**

The blood of her best friend is spreading as Yang right arm have been cut off. As Adam Taurus was marching in the burning cafeteria of Beacon academy. Blake was begging Yang to wake up and Adam smirked as he draws his blade then a light came in front of him a orb of light came and blinded the three. Then it fade leaving a boy around Ruby's age he rub his head as it was hurting him. He saw the two ladies In Distress.

"oh my gosh are you two ok" he ran to the young ladies and Blake was shock to see a boy who came from the orb of light and. Coming to their aid "Who, are you where did you came from. " said the Faunus "Metropolis Actually." Said the boy "what is Metropolis" said Blake the Boy was shock about this. Then he remember what the wizard and the God of light explain about. "are you guys Blake and Yang." Both ladies look at him in surprised "you know our name" said Yang "Yeah, and its Billy Batson" he turn and saw Adam close up. Billy panic slightly but regain composure "I'm not going to let you hurt them." Adam snorted "and what are go to do about it." Now it was Billy who smile "you'll see also i got one word to say" **(death battle: Marvelous song)** "SHAZAM" and a white lightning bolt hit the boy knocking The killer away Yang and Blake were covering their eyes. Seconds later a man with blue and white lightning on his chest **(his appearance base on thumbnail at your left, Shazam) **and a white cape with a hood with white electricity around him. The three combatants were shock. "what are you." The man smile, "someone who going to kick your butt" he then using hyper speed and appear before Adam and punch him in the stomach and he elbow Adam on the back of this neck the man grab him and lift up on the back and white lightning current courses in his hands and arms. Electrocuting Adam and he scream and his Aura is depleted and the superhero then grab him by the neck and yell a battle cry and punch in the face though careful not to kill him. the punch sent the Faunus through Wall until he stop he was outside where the others white fangs are the lieutenant pick him up while the rest ran toward their leader.

The superhero went the others the two ladies "how did you do that?" "well in this form and how to turn into. Him I say SHAZAM" then the bolt of lightning struck Him again and he turn back to Billy Batson "its my superhero name and how I turn into that guy". **(End of music) **

As the three sees Ruby and Weiss with the other students "Ruby," said Blake. Both of the girls and the two students Nora and Ren look in horrors see Yang, nearly bleeding to death. Then the four came to the trio have bandages wraps on her right arm. "Yang, what happen". "she attack by my friend Adam he cut her arm while she was trying to defend me" said Blake, the boy Billy said "I stopped him and injury him," Weiss was questioning this. "and who are you supposed to be", Billy tried minimized the confusion at least at the moment.

"My name is Billy Batson I here to help." "but your not a huntsmen and you don't have a weapon." Then the Scroll Weiss's scroll ring it was Jaune arc "Jaune what wrong", "phyrra is in trouble she going on top to Ozpin's office. To confront the woman" "Whoa, whoa, what do you mean by that." Jaune however said, "JUST SAVED HER." Then he hang up Weiss, was worry.

"Jaune said that, Pyrhaa is in trouble she on top in Ozpin office." "Then let get there and help her out." Said Ruby "I'll use my glyphs to get you there." But Billy, objected. "waited I should be the one to get you there's I turn to this guy to fly you up there's" "and how are you going to get there" said Weiss. With a smile he said "with a word" "what word" said Weiss, but Billy walked.

Couple of feet's, he shout "SHAZAM". With that a cloud and a white lightning bolt. It's struck him everyone cover their eyes, then a man with a lightning bolt on his chest and a white cape with his hood up and has white lightning aura. Everyone stopped cover their eyes Weiss was shocked and was in awes " what just happen" but Billy knew they don't have time for this and ran toward Ruby, "I need you to trust me, I'm going to get you there." He gave Ruby his hand, she was unsure what to say but time is short. "um, ok" she gave her hand and he put her closed to this chest and he wrap his arm around her waist and he fly fast.

Meanwhile on top of the tower

In the ruins of Ozpin office Cinder Falls had won. She successfully stole the power of the Fall Maiden, killed Ozpin and about to killed this student the invincible girl herself Pyrhaa Nikos. She fought a hard fight but she lost in the end both objectives are complete. Cinder lecture about power Pyrhaa then said as Cinder is about to shoot her arrow into the girl's heart up closed "do you believe in destiny" Cinder reply "yes" then before the arrow was fired a white and yellow blur speed pass her and seconds later she was gone and the arrow didn't hit her only the carpet floor. She was shock and was looking for her target only to find a lightning bolt hit her on the face and at her left eye. She cried out in pain, after a couple of minutes she open her right one and saw Ruby Rose, Pyrhha Nikos, and a man with a red suit a white cape and a yellow lightning bolt insignia on his chest as well as white lightning coursing around him. He will pay for that, then Shazam look at her and with a smug on his face "hey lady nice look." This struck a nerve. The man look back at the girls "let me deal with this ,witch. He turn to the woman who was pissed. "you not going to harm them bitch." He then speed forward and upper cut her she lay flat on her back and Billy was smiling she took advantage of this shoot arrow stone of dust at him only for him caught it and said " nice try " however she use the maiden powers and knock him back with wind But to her surprise she find that Billy was able to get back up again with while a strong gale like wind was blow him back but he was moving forward with little trouble while this was happening she her him said this "Nice breeze lady are you going to try a little hard then this" in a mocking tone.  
That sure got her steaming mad with what Billy wanted to see will lose force on the fight and not think clearly but sadly for him Cinder was a rare type of persona who fight with both anger and reason in balance mind with she use to fight with the power of the Fall maiden to grab the broken gear and other item left over from her fight and said this to him " so you what to see more of my power as a Maiden then let me accommodate you but you well suffer greatly for this" she this as same the item fly at great speed along with different element attack she mix in to get him will she move him in line to get blasted back to the Grimm dragon outside waiting for it new meal to come. Or that what she think she doing but in reality she going to get the Grim dragon clobbered by Shazam very soon in fact right now.  
The as Billy both dogging and return some of the stuff back at her two big elemental ball of fire and wind where come coming at him at a fast past that he did not see at all until it was to late him right on target sending him out side the tower where the Grimm dragon did a fly by chop on Billy by catching him in it mouth and closing it. Just as that happen cinder turn her intention on team RWBY, Weiss and Pyrhha Niko who where still there they were ether going into shock on what happen or getting ready to fight they her a sound the come from out side it sound like some one opening a alligators mouth they all turn to see Billy opening the dragons mouth with unbelievable straight power he push it up to get out of the beast mouth the what was next was real shocker to them all he flow out of there as a bat out of heck and give the beast a get lighting full punch to the mouth for it trying to eat him like that while saying " boy you need a dentist bone or something for that breath". After that the dragon roar out of anger for some hurting it like that and fly state at him to catch him but Billy flew up over the dragon and punch on it back force it down while it was grounded he grad it wing and pull them off with a big ripped sound Grimm real let out a vary loud roar after that that shatter all the window in vale that Billy flew to the front to give it another punch the Grimm putting it out of it's misery after that he flow to the shell shock Cinder while powering -up a big punch with about 30 to 40 volt of lighting in it while coming straight at her mind was so out of order after seeing the Dragon get defeated like that she did not know what to do until the punch hit in the face shocking her with all that lighting one punch she let out one big blood chilling scream before she was fall completely flat on her back on stone with the world blacking out around her.

The superhero was able too sigh a relief "whoa, that , how we do it" he said the girls were shock to see what they seen.

**Well I found an Co-writer and he's TrmuisicaDrag00n90 he will help this project ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shazam and heroes

**The trouble that cause Cinder and her cohorts to retreat, and heavily injury Her as well as her left arm even the dragon is destroyed. Now she going to Salem with wounded pride however, and a missing left arm and eye. To explain her partly failure. And deal with the hero**

The Citadel where the queen of the Grimm rules from. Salem is anger by the incident that regarding a boy from a entire alternative universe and she could sense that he has powers of divine origin, gods and heroes. Surpass that of the four maidens' powers, she quietly scowl. 'so Ozpin you found a greater source of power than that of your precious four pawns.' She thought "well then Ozpin I will not rest till the hero is dead and all of Revenant, will be burn and all will be mine." She said, As Salem watches the image of her Grimm scout of survey the event that is the fall of beacon and the battle that took place. She saw as the hero this 'Shazam' hero a child that turns into a hero from another alternative universe. Salem watches as the boy make short work of Cinder and the Grimm dragon. This might be a problem as the boy is most likely going to ruin everything she work to achieved.

Meanwhile at Patch in Ruby and Yang's' father house. Yang recover from the event that got her right arm slice off. She received the new arm a robotic one Ruby gather everyone Team Rwby, JPNR and Billy Bastion even Uncle Crow who was hearing stories of the hero Billy Baston from another universe. He and the father taiayang Yang and Ruby's father he was very skeptical of this boy until Billy got everyone outside, and speak the magic words and he turn into that superhero, this shock the two men Tai was awes as Crow believe that he drank too much. So Ruby gone through the plan and they need to stop cinder and her thugs from destroying haven by warning the professor. Lionheart she then pack everything and told her dad that she had to do this and say goodbye.

The group then head out with Billy while Crow follow them to keep them safe though they have no idea that he's following them, to put a stop to Cinder.

Meanwhile at Salem's castle the Grimm human hybrid, was clearly anger by the recent ruination of her plans by a certain hero. Cinder who was missing an eye and arm was feeling defeated and humiliated having Mercury and Emerald to tend with her wounds. the doctor Arthur Watts, the scorpion Faunas Tyrian , and the brute Hazel were all interested to hearing a certain hero, according to Cinder and their queen that boy has powers of gods and divine heroes and is from another universe. " how could a boy with that much powers be a threat though I'm surprised that Cinder, lost to a boy." Cinder angrily smash the table with her right hand while Watts smiles smugly.

This upset the queen. "Watts the boy has powers that surpasses the gods and the maidens and I saw the battle he's immune to magic I doubt that he could beat me but he could be my near equal and that troubling. That and the sliver eyes girl will be a disruption to my plans. Though I am glad that Cinder killed Ozpin, now we go to phase 2. Cinder got Emerald to Ask Salem a question that only Salem can answer.

"um my lady" Salem noticed the girl "Speak my child". Emerald hesitated but then said "what about the hero and the silver eyes girl," Salem was at deep thought "I think we have a solution the boy said Shazam then he turn into the super being if we could prevent him from saying that then he will only be a child a non super power boy and we need him and the girl alive I have something special for them Tyrian" this got the mad Faunas to stand up in excitement. "yes (chuckle)" "I want you to find them and bring here, alive" the mad man slump in sadden, disappointed

Meanwhile at a village

The teams plus Billy were fighting a phantom Grimm it made a body nature. Billy was said to not use powers not until they weaken the monster. They were fighting the Geist or Preta Gigas that it was knowing in that from as it body was made from rocks the Grimm was chasing. Three of our heroes as they were Ruby who turn sixteen at the time along with her Sister Yang who has turn 18 and Billy who also turn 16 as well in four months. As they are leading it towards their group that was waiting for them in a clear out in the forest they were fighting in fact shall we take a look on Ren and Nora. Where they are arguing about the groups name for there about nine people in while Billy was talk with Weiss and Pyrrha about the Grimm while Jaune and Blake were keeping watch for when Yang and Ruby come there way. Billy ask what kind of Grimm do you thing were fighting that when Weiss said this " by the sounds of it where facing a Geist a ghost like grimm know to make it body out of inorganic matter it will be a thought fight" Billy then asked this "how are we going to know that is weak enough to use Shazam on it" it was Pyrrha turn to answer this by saying when the Geist come out of it body that it where you can attack it" just as Pyrrha finish saying that. Both Jaune and Blake called them to get ready because they can hear Ruby and Yang coming there way as the group see Ruby and Yang came out of the wood with the Grimm right on their tail. Jaune give the signal to attack as they being to blast and pound on the Geist rock body.  
It stated with Ruby and Pyrrha shooting at the Grimm while Nora, Yang, Ren and Jaune where hitting the grimm up-close and personal while Weiss use her Glyph to spot Everyone while slowing the grimm down with Billy right beside ready to jump-in and finish the Grimm off but any a attack they did to it was not effective even when Nora destroyed it arm it make a new one out of a Tree and hit ruby with it after that Ruby use both fire and lighting dust on the Grimm both did enough thing to it. but then Jaune saw it try to protect it face as some shot got close to hit it he got an Idea then he call out to everyone then this "Guys I have a Idea but we need to hit it face that it weak spot but first we need to get rid of it arms first " that when attack the Grimm at differet angle so it would not have time to cover it self or get new arms the he asked both ruby and Nora to help him get up there with Ruby used Lighting Dust shots to power-up Nora then Nora grab Jaunce give gimm a great big toss start at the Grimm.

the Grimm sense that something coming towards it face and with out is arms to deafened it self it jump out of it body then every one said this Billy now with at said the there was a loud cry of Shazam follow by Billy with a lighting full fist it the grimm be before it know wait hit it. It scatter the stone body causing the Grimm to leave the remains and flew and Ruby finish it with a lightning dust with large boom.

The village leader was thanking them for what they done "thank you, for what all of you have done for us." "your welcome we just doing our jobs." Said Ruby Rose, he gave the teams liens as the group move out. They went to an armory where An Black Smith offer to bring Jaune a bigger chest armor. As well

As for free "Jaune I guessed it's your lucky day, you get free armor the team." Said Billy, "thanks" said Jaune, then put his old armor down and everyone laughed when he has a bunny hoodie "seriously you guy not cool" "oh Billy I forgot got you a piece of armor for Shazam" said Ruby, the Black Smith returns with two armors he look at Jaune and chuckle a little "interesting choice of wear son here is the armor" "and for you young man your friend here had me made you this piece of armor." "wow, thanks Ruby, your the best" this cause to blushed which Yang could see it. And smile "look like somebody has a crush" she said and both Ruby and Billy blushed "Yang".

**Sorry for the short chapter next time Shazam and friends vs Black Adam and Tyrian.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 battlefront**

**Hey guys I would love to released a love story. And now we are having Shazam and Black Adam fight it out. While Salem confront Mr. Mind, who wants to forge an alliance with her. We are going to see how it turn out.**

The caterpillar Mr. Minds appear to Salem as she watch Trians finding the girl, with a unimpressed Black Adam who Mr. Mind was on his left shoulder. "Who and what are you." Said the grimm queen "my name is Mr. Mind and this is my associate Black Adam, we understand that you've have a problem that is not simple to correct." Salem look at them in shocked "you mean the boy called Billy who could turn into a champion of the gods." Mr. Mind nodded "Yes the boy Billy Baston who is also known as Shazam, Black Adam is known to have the same powers as him and has fought against him multiple times we are here to help you to eliminate him. In exchange of us ruling remnants and the other nine realms. We require of you of joining us to defeated the gods of light and darkness and then, this universe will be ours."

Salem, suspected something up, "why proposed a alliance with me. You seem that don't need me to accomplices your goal." The seemingly caterpillar laughed "oh, you are right about that but we have much in common of we both despised our so-called gods. Plus in have a way to defeat the two brother gods once and for all." Salem raise an eyebrow left one. "how?" " join our legion of doom and we'll show you."

**Meanwhile on Lie Ren's old village**

The group listen to Ren's tragic backstory. Then heard something meanwhile Tyrians was approach by a Grimm Jellyfish Scout, however Salem told him of an slight change of plans he already found someone to deal with Shazam. She mention that its on his way as she speak Salem told the mad man that the assistance will delivered the boy as well as Tyrians delivering the girl as well. The a blur was speeding toward him, he was then approach by the object as it turn out to be a man wear the same clothes as the boy superhero form a dark blue and a glowing yellow thunder bolt. The Grimm that Salem is speaking through said "Tyrians meet a solution to the problem Black Adam, he will bring back Billy Baston to the citadel as well you being the girl too alive."

Then the object stop right in front of the Scorpion Faunas, "Tyrians I presume" " the man giggled "this could be fun" as the two plus the Grimm jellyfish scout who departed with Salem "saying, remember alive both of them." Are on one of the roof of one of the desecrated houses of where team RNJR and Billy are in right now unknown to the two men one certain drunk huntsmen was watching them from a distance hiding behind a chimney. "well, damn," said Qrow before Drinking another amount alcohol from his flask. Billy Said "that so tragic man both you and Nora are the only ones from your Village to live through it getting torn apart" Billy begin a orphan himself get what Ren and Nora being going through while Ruby saying "Ren your father sound like a great and hero for trying to save as may lives as he can".  
Ren hearing what both said thank you the both of that mean a lot" it was Jaune who said this "what kind of Grimm did and if we run across it we well take it down together as a team for what it did to your Village". Ren who turn to Jaune and said this to him from I can tell after going over the book back at Beacon it is called Nuckelavee and it was the Grimm that attack this Village and Jun thank you for that sported". then as the group more in deeper into the village they see all the damage that the Grimm have bring to this once peaceful and Successful village. Pyrrha was looking at some of the building thinking this 'How can so much distortion and chaos come to peaceful village and hopeful it can come back to life with people moving back here again. just As they look for any items to use on their trip to Heaven.

Unknown to them both Tyrians and Black Adam have just arrived with the Grimm Jellyfish while they wait for them to get to a sprout open for them to fight in Adam was making a special gift for anyone that was in a big magical area and ritual with dust give to give by Salem before he left to join Tyrians who was with him look at the event with interested and ask Black Adam "what is this little gift about?" them Adam said " something to give us a edge when we fight the kids and Shazam along with there tall that same to be following them".  
He said as he sense Crow magic follow the group Salem looking at he magical circle at the center of the ritual with interest and has him that "my this is a interesting magical formula if I get this right it same to act like a wake-up call and regenerator and evolver of magic" Black Adam impressed that she got it right just by look at said this "you be correct Salem this Magical ritual will along with the energy when me and Shazam fight will state to reawaken the sleeping magic in this plant and strength as well to catch -up age that it has been asleep while give you minion beside the girl Cinders magic that should be there's. as Salem like the sound of that along with Tyrians was he ask this "you mean I will be more useful to the goddess than I already am" Black Adam quick reply was "yes" that got Tyrians to give him a really big and creepy smile then they see the group enter the ambush point.  
Mr. Mind then said thought the Jellyfish Grimm "there here let go say hello to a old foe and his little band of good doers shall we" with that side the bad guy move to the group about to give them a fight for there live back with the gang they have stop for day and where planning of finding cover for the night Ren stop then when he hears someone run on a old stone path way that as the gang got there weapons out and ready it was then Tyrians came into the area and already on the attack as he move around the gang hitting them and showing how great a fight he is as Nora hit him in to a tower but that did little to on damage to him as Jaune and Ren asked him who his it what do he want he fell down and landed in super villain cool style he told Ren Pyrrha and with this "who I' am matter no to you" when he got to Jaune he said this "well you do interested me " shocking the boy but when he got to Ruby he said the following "no I only matter to you" while Ruby in shock asked "me " with Billy following "why her" that surprised Train that made him say while laughing " He, he, he you haven't the slightest clue do you oh how exciting this might be" with Ruby asking with commanding voice "what do you want".  
Acting like he was shock Tyrians said this " the rose has thorns my little flower I Am here to take you why with me" Nora and the gang gotten close to Ruby with Nora stating "well what she does not to go with you" with Tyrians saying this "good o before I forget there someone who like to say hello to a old friend" he said pointing to Billy how ask who would that be them everyone here a deep commanding and powerful voice that was that seem to bring everyone to jump the voice said this as a man flew down dress in black with a white lighting bolt on the front of his shirt. With the same cape as SHAZAM have while relishing a wave of killer intent on the group it was Billy how shout out loud "Adam Black what are you doing here and how did you even get here" upon seeing one of his Villain here he was ready to jump into a battle but then a Voice that sounded both smart and evil beyond word rang out " that would be my doing Billy or should I say Shazam" as the grimm jellyfish floated down there was a image for all to see in it was a woman how like a humanoid grimm while there was A caterpillar like creature as it said this "hello there my young but foolish hero my name is Mr. Mind and I along with my follow Allies are here to tell you that were taken over this world."

The young hero sees the caterpillar "ok then, its time to introduce myself SHAZAM." the white bolt of lightning hit the boy and turn him to his iconic super hero form known as Shazam. He got to an fight stance. As well as the rest of the group. The mad man made the first move to attack the group and was intercepted by the hero who punch him and it sent Tyrians flying, Black Adam then fly and tackle Shazam and toward the sky.

Then proceeded to choke Billy and by beating him by punch him mercilessly to the face then throw him down to the ground. However, rocket punch sent the villain to plummeting from the sky. Unfortunately the battle in the ground is not going so well, Tyrians was wiping the floor with team Rwby and Jnpr as Yang angrily was trying to hit Tyrians but he reveals that he's a Scorpion Faunus as he swipe his tail knocking her down and was about to stab her with his blade. Then, Blake knock him back this cause the man to madly laughed "well one Faunus to another I like killing little kitties like yourself." This brings chills to Blake's spine.

As he lunged toward her with a grin of an mad man with insanely killer Intent. However , Nora with her Warhammer/grenade launcher swung at him he slide under it as it was being swing to his head and swing kick at the back of her head knocking her out. Then return his attention to Blake who change her weapon form to a bladed pistol and fired but Tyrians was dodging left and right then he was this closed of decapitated her head when Pyrrha use her magnetism semblance to catch the backward blade. Then he turn his attention to the invincible girl "well, well, Pyrrha Nikos I will enjoyed finishing what Cinder started he side kicked Blake on the stomach knocking the wind out of her." And sending her couple of yards across the ruins.

Tyrians laugh only for Ruby to come between them and swung the scythe Crescent Rose at his neck but he jump dodging it barely missing his tail. Unfortunately Shazam threw Black Adam into the mad man and knocking both of them to the ground. Shazam appear landed beside Ruby "you guy, alright?" Ruby and Pyrrha nodded "we are now" said Ruby. "That the second time you our lives" Said Pyrrha Shazam shrugged "hey, that what heroes are for" Black Adam got up and grab the mad Faunus up roughly by the back collar "get the girl I'll get Shazam in position." the mad man laugh "alright then I killed the others then, except for her." The Super villain fired his blue black lightning at Shazam. Who block it with his cross arms, Black Adam then took to the sky and Shazam chased after him. As they reach the trap Black Adam was surprised to see that an huntsman was there and he burns the flower and made the crack of the ritual by using his sword and slam the ground destroying ritual in the process "WHAT," this angers the villain he was about to fired the blue black hue lighting of his when he heard "hey Black Adam" he turn to see that Shazam fly toward and scream a war cry and with a punch knock Black Adam to ground that made the ground crack which knock him unconscious. Shazam then landed beside Black Adam's unconscious form and Qrow walk toward him and the superhero was surprised to see him "Mr. Qrow what are doing here and what going on" Qrow, drank his flask and put it away " I thought you kids could need the extra help even though they got you kid. As for what was going on I overheard Tyrians, Black Adam, and Salem saying that they were going to use this plant to put you to sleep, and steal your powers and have both of you and Ruby captured and take the two of you back to Salem alive." Shazam was shocked "look like I should be thanking you sir." Qrow shrugged "nah, no mention kid. It's the least I could do when you caught the attention of Salem." Shazam know that mean this serious "come on, lets help the other deal with this Tyrians guy and you can tell us what going on here and that Salem chick." He grab Qrow and fly to where the other are still fight Tyrians as he just slam Pyrrha and Nora onto Yang along with Blake while jumping over Jun and Ren to get at Ruby will look over the battlefield. in the Grimm Jellyfish Was Mr. mind and Salem have seen Qrow and Shazam just defended Adam and destroyed a ritual they were using with saying this "mm this Qrow is quite the interloper to have take on black and aloud Shazam to get a win plus his present may set the plan back a bit" with Salem seen Qrow agree with by saying this "indeed a mongrel of Ozpin a little group has he is the most troublesome quite good at stopping at most of are plans but they why we have that back up plan of that little but very wonderful witch boy we have there as well that stated up that magnificent backup magical Area and ritual along with hide it from the other as well getting the power from the first Ritual as well from the fight was well".  
with agreed with that "why yes having Klarion joining are Legion of doom was quite the good idea that Adam have at the time plus having Teekal is like having both a master thief and spy in one all we need now is to have the fight keep going we will have all power we that to reawaken the magic and we have that fool Qrow to think for allowing this small preview of the magical power the world well about to have once again Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." as just as the villains laugh and watch what will be a show that will rock the world back at the fight Ruby and Tyrians where trading blows with one another just has he got a big heavy hit on Ruby that take out her area was he move quickly to get to Ruby as he was moving for a knockout blow Ruby feel a unknown feeling and by instinct she raise her hand with telling the other "guy move out of ways" just was she side this a short of pure light magic came out of Ruby hand and hit Tyrian sending him flying for a bit just as the other just stand there shock on what happen.  
That when Shazam and Qrow came onto the Scene and look at the shock Face and the still in pain Tyrians wondering what was everyone staring at he asked "what happened here" it was still ink shock Yang said "Ruby just shot some sort of ball of light at this guy it came out of hand with out any kind of dust and it not her semblances so what was that" just as she finish Shazam have a Idea on what that was and it kind of spooked him at it so he ask Ruby this " Ruby look at me and follow what about to say imagine you are holding a White rose with petals as bright as stars" just as he this Ruby who have being following him in what he have being tell her to make did so without any trouble as a Rose with Star white Petals that shine like there out in the night sky as to just confirmed what he thought then he said this as he begin to sense the magic in Ruby and the other around them "well I do not know how to tell you this or how this happen so I tell Nora so she can bout this out" as he talk in to Nora's ear on what happening just like he said she shout it loud for everyone to here" WHAT RUBY AND WE HAVE MAGIC NOW".  
After that got everyone brain's back in gear with Blake then said "why is this happening along with how do we have magic". It was then Qrow how was listening to what being going on realize what the second part he seen on the ritual he so said "that it was about he said" whit was here from the other when Ren ask " what was what about?" he got a answer that spook him as Qrow said : just before me and Shazam here came here I destroyed this Trap Adam made for both Him and Ruby but there was a secondary looking part of the trap I did not think about at the time until not he plan of give Salem and her group magic while take over the place". just as he finish they hear Tyrian Mad Laughter as he just got back up along with feeling a new power run through him giving him even greater power "Ha, ha, ha, ha all so close little bird but not close enough it was not just steel his power away it was to used it to give this plant's own Magic the jump stated it need to come awake owns more and grown powerful than ever to catch-up with the age it have being a sleep but you just have to stop it or so think." he said was he sees the other magic area that was going on with his new magical ability than he said this as he charge a poisonous magical ball of magic "but it seems that the Goddess and Mr. Mind thought a head and have a second one make just in case the first one is destroyed with all the energy from the fight from both the fight from Shazam with Adam and the First ritual all suck up with by the look of it more dust pump it even more as the first motion must have a give a greater boost of power to the magic then Adam first thought by the way thing are going it going to get we are going to get so much more fun come are why very so but so we still need the Rose and the kid so it time to take this up a level Ha, ha, ha, ha" he finish with a mad with and crazy grin as he lunch magic missile of poison just as the other got out of the way they see the attack did and it was not good the hole area look like it was melting while the ground was of the tonic earth with plant life was turning to ash in minutes.  
just as the other just look in terror of just what happen it was Qrow how said "well this well be hard" just as he got his sword and about to go into the fight he fleet a the magic surge up in side him as well as his see Tyrians coming at him he swing his sword at him firing a wave of dark gray magic that hit a house br Hide Tyrians him jump out of the way but what came next shock people the house fell on Tyrians trapping him for a bit but Billy from his read note on the Teen Titans he got from batman he read one time at the Watchtower how know what just happen as he turn to Qrow and side "dude you just got luck magic and from the look of it a balance of both good and bad luck magic it remind me from one of the villain I read about from another that fight he and her name was Jinx. After that Qrow said "well you got to tell me about her later after I take care of this guy" that when Jaune Said" I do not think that a good Idea look at what he did with just one shot of his new magic and we have a hard time beating him before get got his powers." do it was then Qrow turn to the group and Said "do not worry about it I have fight together guy before and I'm a quick study so I can fight fire with fire on this guy so relax I got this". with ath said he turn to Tyrian how got out of the trouble by melting with his poison while he was nor harm just as the two see each other as if a signal was shouted to the ran at each other as their weapon clash there power clash as well they hit each other as sanding thing flying everywhere.  
Back with the group they were talking on what to do next Ruby said this" we got to help Uncle Qrow out" follow by Yang saying "how do we do that it lake a war zone over there and I think we being his way if we try to jump in now" than Blake try this "how about trying to find this other ritual and taking it down Billy do scenes were it is' with Billy saying "no there to much magic going on to tall we t is and even if we do find it they may have someone guarding it from my home and I tall you it maybe be one of by more powerful bad guys" which was true as Klarion and Teekal were looking at another potential member to join the Legion of doom but he Put Adam black son Osiris to keep an eye on the ritual which well be done at the end of the fight with so much magic energy being gather to it.  
So Ren asking" even we do join the fight with Qrow how do we fight him" as he pointed to Tyrian it was then Ruby said this we do a group attack."

**The battle just begun the hero will have to work the group to take down Tyrians and Black Adam.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the magic trick**

**So, like this story so far, it just gets better. So, Tyrians has received magical powers and the group's is working on a plan to take him down. As Qrow is having trouble to Tyrians who is infused by a magic ritual, that was supposed to enhance magic and trap Shazam in it. So, that Tyrians and his associates Black Adam, who is one of Shazam enemies can captured both Shazam and Ruby Rose for Salem though Qrow crack the Ritual circle, however Salem and her new associates Mr. Mind have put failsafe like have an second ritual in Shazam's universe to enhanced and infused Magic to Tyrians and the others, who are coming up with a strategy to deal with Tyrians. However, an unexpected ally of Shazam and possible more, will this help the good guys in their troublesome situation their in.**

Well Ruby and the other where help Qrow with Tyrians while there magic where awakens up at basic it level with Ruby being the of the one and only true Divine element as in all the element and sub-elements along with all art s of magic but have excess to light part of it going star like shots at Tyrians with Qrow and Weiss as her element is Ice along with multi-element plus summoning later on. with Blake her element is shadow, Yang her is fire and Pyrrha an Earth class where going close rang fight with Shazam and Nora her is lighting while Ren a wind and sport magic and Jaune be light, healing and sport with Adam waking up coming back to the fight as he feel the magic it in case one of the gangs find out before they go to Haven.

When the two magic users come at first, they thought they just need to capture Hansel who ask Osiris "who are these guys, are they, the ones who did the portal trick that we used to get here ourselves, to spot and who is that guy look like he ready to do one of those spell, you told me about to stop it". It was then Osiris who was moving his hand to blast the two magic user told Hansel" these two are heroes who use magic as well from our home they are known as Dr. Fate a powerful magic user who world for the twin god of Order and Chaos his powers is close to me my Father and Shazam while the Female is a magic user by the name of Zatanna she a powerful dark magic user who is a powerful fighter as well and her teacher is known was one of the most trickery ,smart, powerful, crafty and dangers magic user known his name is John Constantine and he someone you do not want to be an enemy trust me on this there tell of him which are true on what he done to get a reputation like that." as the two-villain talk Dr. Fate and Zatanna where talking as well. With Zatanna saying when she feels Shazam power "while we found where Shazam is along with who he at the moment along with other magic users as well." was she was acting out as a lookout while Dr. Fate was looking at the Ritual

He finds while taking a look at its was capture any all magical energy that was use in fighting was collect here and recycled back into pure mana to get put back into the plant with how much it was dangerous to let this happen on a world that as he learned from his master was in a stated of magic lock because the two god that make this world lift so one evil woman can learn her lesson about life and will come back when everyone learned to get along again after looking at the Ritual he turn to Zatanna and said "we need to destroy this now it too dangerous to leave it alone." after he said that he gathers a large Amount of magic to do a spell to is the Ritual was Osiris Attack make Dr. Fate dropping the spell and put a shield put with Osiris saying" I would not do that if I where you serve of the gods." as he along with Hansel come out of hiding to defended the Ritual the two hero's with Zatanna going" so Osiris you here that mean both Mr. Mind and Adam Black are here along with their little gang but he the big guy with you he was not on the list Batman make before we got here."

Osiris with an air of smugness look to Zatanna" why yes my Father, Mr. Mind and the rest of are legion of doom are here but Hansel here is a native of this world who working for are new member of our group and they have the skill to back it up to give your league some major trouble." as he said they all get into a fighting stands with Hansel with his magic as multi-element and sub element user awaken and show as the has both earth one hand and fire on the other said " why not just level this place and go find your young friend as we are not doing anything wrong just return something take from us from a long time ago. That When Dr. Fate said" we sorry we can do that if would cause all kind of chaos along with untold damage if we let this happen." after that was said no more works were need, they all then rush at each other them let lose a shock wave of power as the battle be begin in doing so, they were adding tons of magic like nobody business while Osiris and Dr. Fate where trading spells with one another while Hansel fight a hard fought battle with Zatanna with shoot of earth and fire out his fist while Zatanna dance and move out of the way plus Hansel did the floor is lava by stumped on the ground making a wave to Zatanna as her have to make a shield to herself from the lava after it cooled off she counter attack with blast of magic at Hansel while he move out of way. The Ritual was taking all that magic and grown like beyond everyone expectations as of right now it close to the big bang with both side getting back to gather Hansel them see his arms where began to get cover in some kind of magical Armorer as well as the rest of him he turn to Osiris but before he can ask what was going on Osiris said " well now it same that you are at a level two magic user as they well get their own magic style and power that fit the perfectly by the look of it you are a armor juggernaut that heal and empower you different abilities along with your partners while are enemies are not or luck as they get hurt by the effects or power of the armorers has or power-up this well be fun." as Hensel Lava armor completed itself making him look badass.

Zatanna And Dr. Fate did a quick talk about what to do net as they see the armor Hansel got, they choose Dr. Fate to make a barrier to hold the two off while Zatanna did a spell to destroy the Ritual and they did there plan fast as Dr. Fate struggle to hold the two back as Zatanna did and finish the spell right on time as she blast, the Ritual blowing the top part off the second hidden part react before anyone could act it was to take all the magic it gather and send it into the planet which it did in a big flash of light that cover the whole planet. As the magic was getting the major jump stated it need all are the world magic state to come back in a show stating fashion as the light faded the spell shielding the second Ritual was taken down along Shazam to fell both Dr. Fate and Zatanna.

But soon they all here a sound of something primal coming from Ruby as she stated to transform into something monsters that Look like an Angelic being with feather shape light (any and all Fan of the Shadow heart series love to see this come back as a complete reboot as build from the ground up she a Harmonizer) with Tyrian on the other hand was a were-animal a Scorpion by the look of it as the other also awaken there second level magic Shazam got his commlink put it in his ear and call Dr. Fate as both Hansel and Osiris left after the blast give them as smokescreen to get away from the two heroes saying" hello Dr. Fate it me Shazam can Zatanna follow this commlink I think we need help over here big time."

The creatures fight on however the scorpion was more tougher and more faster stronger than the angel Ruby as he was about to sting her then Qrow stepped in and got stung on the stomach "Uncle Qrow." said Angel Ruby then the Scorpion Tyrians laughed manically. However, when he was about strike on Angel Ruby an hand grabbed the mad scorpion by abdomen on the front. It was an enraged Shazam, who held the scorpion creature up and Tyrians show the fear in his face and the hero punch so hard his face bleeds purple however wasn't finished as Shazam beats him first he punch a hole in Tyrians chest at the right causing the mad man to couch out blood, then he used the strength of Hercules to break his leg by stomping on the knee caps, and repeatedly beat Tyrians by punch him in the face and when he was done brutalizing Tyrians he ripped his stringer tail in two. "Nobody hurt my girlfriend or her uncle or Her family and friends." Everyone was shocked and in fear to see Shazam so enraged and awe of him calling Ruby his girlfriend and Ruby was blushing when he said she was his girlfriend and how he declared no one hurt her and her family.

Meanwhile Dr. Fate and Zatanna used a spell to deactivate the second ritual by destroying the circle. As the ritual destroy it turn both Ruby and Tyrians back to their human form. As Tyrians lay bloody on the floor near death, Black Adam appeared and took Tyrians away as Shazam watches he remember about Qrow and everyone were at Qrow's side including Yang and Ruby in particular who is crying Shazam flown fast and shout his named in heroic intent and turn him back to Billy. He rush of Ruby's side as she crying the boy was concern about her so he asked "is he's ok" Ruby shook her head 'no' Qrow couched and purple blood came out "well that "incredibly" , then Billy an idea he shout the name again "Shazam" And the white lightning struck him again as Shazam kneel down use his magic lightning to heal Qrow and destroying the poison and as he heal up Qrow saw the wound healed " that is incredibly, thanks kiddo." "no problem and sorry for not happy you and calling Ruby my girlfriend." Qrow was shock "I didn't know you called Ruby that." Shazam was scratching the back of his head. Sleepily "yeah anyway, Shazam" the white lightning turn Shazam back to Billy "I'm sorry I was angry when he was about to kill Ruby and seeing hurt I lost it." Qrow chuckled "reminded me not get you mad kid", Billy turn to Ruby "hey um, Ruby, sorry about what you saw back there I didn't want you see that beat down that I gave to that creep and-." Billy was cut off when Ruby kiss him and after a moment Ruby and Billy both blush everyone was shocked "thanks for what you did Billy and I think having a boyfriend as a superhero is pretty awesome." Then Yang was teasing him, "wow, Billy I didn't know you have a thing for my sister." Billy lightly chuckled feeling embarrass "yeah well, she great after all." Said Billy "wow, I like this one Ruby" her younger sister pouted and madly blushing as well lightly punched Yang at the left arm "YANG." Which the older sister chuckled Qrow held his hands up. "Ok that enough if you have any relationship with my youngest niece there will be some ground rules, ok." Billy nodded nervously "rule number 1 no being sexual toward her, Billy blushed nodded "ok" "rule number 2 you two don't shared the same beds alright. Don't want Ruby and Yang's father be on my ass if Ruby get pregnant." Billy nodded quickly "noted" and Rule number 3 don't smooching in front of me and please if on missions don't be affected toward one of the other and you sleep in an different room." Said Qrow Billy nodded "you got it." "And finally rule 4 don't break my niece's heart or you ass is gone get it." Billy nodded in understanding "yes sir, I get it." Qrow smiles "ok then welcome to the family." Billy smile "thanks" he hug Qrow.

**The best chapter me and me Co-writer has ever made next time they meet Leonardo Lionheart sorry that it took so long I Busy was with other stories also I love that Billy and Ruby are a couple now.**


	5. New co-writer openings

**A revised story of mine and need to two Co-writers**

**The one punch man, and Steven universe was a great concepts however I didn't have good ideas so I have to removed it and now I revising it so yeah however, it not the only story that needs to be revised or at least a new Co-writer if your familiar of one punch color a RvB and one punch man story needs a new Co-writer I have to fired the previous one because his writing didn't make any sense. As well as his grammar and spelling were all mess up also I revising " Shazam how marvelous " and two of "Steven universe heroes of Remnant" recent chapters for the same reason. And another Co-writer for the same story the Steven universe and Rwby story because I haven't heard from my Co-writer in weeks since last month and I need more help with the other stories too. **

**So yeah, I'm aware that I been asking for Co-writers for years but I just need more help with these because I just plus it will speed up the process of adding new chapter of each story each day to satisfied the audiences so yeah. I'm afraid that if I don't get Co-writer I'll have to deleted them. **


End file.
